kingsway_role_playing_groupfandomcom-20200214-history
Leaky Bunghole
One of the most popular places in Dead Devil Beach is The Leaky Bunghole tavern. Description The inn is a single-storey timber and brick building, with a reinforced carved wooden door and a large cellar. A collection of weapons hangs on the walls. Accommodations consist of several large rooms with beds and straw mattresses and a mezzanine with several wooden cots. Staff Innkeeper/Bartender The innkeeper is a tall male human named Elyn Greray. He is a retired assassin, and keeps a small arsenal of exotic weapons and poisons. Bouncer The inns muscle man is a anthropomorphic shark called Lamna. Out of the water, he can detect creatures by scent in a 90-foot radius and cannot detect blood in the water unless they are submerged in that water. He regularly leaves his post as he can only breathe when in water. He prefers to deal with aggressive behaviour by consuming trouble makers; as such there is rarely any need for him to provide security duties beyond throwing out intoxicated persons. Serving Girls Bonny and Teuta are two female pirates who work for Elyn, who provides food, shelter and protection in return''.'' Menu * Baked Shrimp and Curd Cheese, Glass of Brandy (3 sp) * Salted Pork and Cabbage, Tankard of Ale (9 cp) * Hazelnut Bread and Blue Cheese, Mug of Cider (4 cp) * Pickled Deer and Wheat Bread, Tankard of Perry (11 cp) * Barley Biscuits and Blue Cheese, Mug of Bitter (5 cp) * Boiled Eggs and Rye Biscuits, Tankard of Perry (7 cp) * Buckwheat Biscuits and Bitter Cheese, Mug of Cider (3 cp) Patrons # Thori: Male Dwarf Thief, Neutral. Thori has silver hair and light brown eyes, and a flat nose. He wears leather armor and wields a dagger and sling. Thori is cursed with delusions. # Negold Mugwes: Female Halfling Necromancer, Evil. Negold has long brown hair and bright green eyes, and broken teeth. She wears fine clothing and wields a long sword and dagger. Negold is impossibly lucky. # Riomi: Male Elf Thief, Neutral. Riomi has straight white hair and amber eyes. He wears leather armor and wields a dagger. Riomi seeks an opponent for a game of dice. # Cyne: Male Human Servant, Evil. Cyne has red hair and soft amber eyes, and a magical mark on his leg. He wears sturdy clothing and carries a long knife. Cyne is quarreling with a company of dwarves. # Aerehrt: Male Human Ranger, Evil. Aerehrt has short silver hair and sharp hazel eyes. He wears scale mail and wields a flail and light crossbow. Aerehrt was raised by cultists. Rumours # A spectral dragon has been seen in the Tuncusi Jungle. # The prison of a powerful demon lord lies somewhere within the Forsaken Shrine of Souls. # Mysterious lights have appeared in the Desolation of Adanan. # Botiua was once an adventurer but was maimed by trolls in the Shrine of Woeful Annihilation. # Dwarven miners have discovered a vein of strange metal in the Haedda Downs, and they now write in an indecipherable script. # The master of the Mercenaries Guild accepts bribes from adventurers for exceptions and favors. # The inn is said to be haunted by the ghost of a male human named Barnett Bryce. Category:The Great Arcana Totality Category:Tavern Category:Erigold Category:Sea Category:Ocean Category:Coastal Town Category:Piracy Category:Pirate Category:Dead Devil Beach